Master and Servant
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: He willingly follows every order that he gives him, only asking for his powers, and a wife. Now, he must come adjusting to multiple changes.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, master." I said as soon as I was given the order. I smiled as I gave my response, for I was going to like this task. "I know that you won't fail me, Servant." My master said. "Master X.A.N.A, there is only one thing I ask of." I told the master. "What is it?" Master asked me. I looked up to him from my kneeling position and said, "I would like to be able to use my powers in the real world, in order to lower all suspicions, permanently." "This is understandable. I'll allow it." Master told me. I stood, then said, "I promise you, she will not be a pest once I'm done with her." "I'm counting on it." Master told me. I bowed to him, then walked over to the devirtualization tube in the room. As soon as it closed, I felt my standard human body be restored, but felt an added bonus, meaning that Master gave me my powers.

It was a short **Shadow Sneak** to Traitor's house. I went up to the Traitor's father's truck, then brought her out with my **Dark Rift** ability. I used my **Levitation** to move her arm to place her fingerprints on the tailgate, then I placed a potato in there, putting her fingerprints on it as well. I then placed her back in her bed, Traitor not waking up at any of this, then **Shadow Sneaked** over to a nearby tree, to see it all unfold. I made sure the leaves around me concealed my presence, but gave me a good view. I saw her father come out, then tried to back out of the driveway, not noticing that I also made her slash his tires, making the truck unable to move. After a few minutes, he stopped trying to move the car, suffocated from Carbon Monoxide.

I saw the wife come out, shocked, and then go back inside, most likely to call the police. After they came, I **Imprinted** on a few of the leader's minds and made them dust for fingerprints, made them think it was homicide. I made sure they dusted the tailgate, and then the potato, to find her fingerprints. I laughed silently to myself as they went into the house and arrested Traitor. I **Shadow Sneaked **in order to follow the police cruiser to the county prison. I used my **Foresight** to see everything that happened, her booking, and her being thrown in the prison cell. I went into the jail, into the visitor's station, where they brought her to me.

"Hello." I said, nonchalant. "What do you want?" She said over the phone that allowed us to speak. "I just came to say hi, and that I heard about your first murder. Congratulations." I told her. "How do you know I was accused of murder?" She asked me. "I saw you. I know that you did it." I told her. "I didn't do ANYTHING. And why were you watching me?" She asked me. I let my Master's symbol flash in my eyes, for pupils, then said, "Because I was following orders, from my Master." "What the hell is going on?" She asked. "I'll let you in on a little secret: I killed your father, by using you." I whispered the last part to her. "What?" She asked me, her eyes widened by what I told her. I let Master's symbol stay in place for my pupils, then said, "You heard me. I killed him, using your body. Like a marionette." I then hung the phone up, then walked away from the station.

"The task is done, Master. She is in prison." I told Master, after returning and kneeling, head lowered. "Good. I must thank you, Servant. You are much more useful than my soldiers." He told me. "Thank you, Master." I told him. He patted my shoulder, then said, "Go, your wife I gave you is in need of you." "Yes, my Master." I told him, getting up, bowing, and moving out of the room, into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, then walked up to my wife, still asleep. She was as tall as I am, and with medium length blond hair. You could not tell, but she was three centi-cycles pregnant, or about three months in human time. I crawled into bed with her, then fell asleep, holding her close.

I was awoken by Master's link with myself, Snapping me out of my trance. I grabbed my sword sheath and attatched it to my belt, running out of the room to see Master. "What is your bidding, my Master?" I asked him after kneeling. "The Lyoko Warriors are attempting to shut down a tower I activated, I need you to go and stop them. They are in their 'Desert' area. Do not fail me." Master said. "I will not fail you, Master." I said, bowing to him again before leaving Master X.A.N.A's palace. I ran into the Digital Sea, and started swimming, Master's aquatic minions aiding me to Lyoko. I rose out of the water in the appropriate sector, then I **Shadow Sneaked** up to the main terrain, where I was greeted by the Warriors, and a new friend of theirs.

"Hello again, Traitor. I see you got out of prison." I taunted her. "Please. I was let out after I told them of your confession. The police want your head now." She said back. "Well, they're going to have a hard time finding me, seeing as how you're not going to leave here alive." I taunted her, drawing my three-bladed katana and pointing it at them. She drew a fencing sword, then held it pointed at me. "I will get out of this. You die, Today!" She stated, including, "You're nothing but his puppet." I **Dark Rifted **the other Warriors away from her, then stated, "So what? Not too long ago, you were the same!" She then came running at me. I stayed in my position for a while, then I **Shadow Sneaked **to a ledge above her. "Too slow." I taunted her. She jumped to my location, where I swiftly deflected all of her attacks. That's when I took a Laser Arrow to the face.

I managed to **Dark Rift** myself away from their massive assault, but not before using a second Laser Arrow to disable both of one of the other female's fans. I pulled my long sleeve up, revealing my communicator, for emergencies only, and hit the only button. Master's face appeared on the screen, stating, "What is the problem?" "They are proving to be much more able to stop me. As much as I hate to say this, I need a squad of minions or something to assist me." I told him. "I have a better idea. I'm sending a very important package to you. I know that you know how to use it." He told me, ending the conversation. Then, instantly appearing in front of me, was a small black rectangular container. I took my sword and sliced the top off of this, then grabbed it and stood up, revealing myself to them.

"This is where the battle ends." I said, moving to the ledge, and fell, aiming for the cliff below me. Traitor followed me, trying to cut me in half when I stopped falling. I grabbed the item inside, then plunged it into my chest. I landed as soon as she was about to strike, and transformed upon impact. I stopped her blade from hitting me, semmingly invisible, until I summoned my 7-ft sword. I looked her into her eyes, now finding that I had fused with Master himself, then We stated, "Good to see you, Traitor."


	2. Chapter 2

Traitor looked at me, awestruck at the form that Master and I turned into. I had decided upon it, knowing that it struck fear into those who knew who he was. Master and I, using Sephiroth's blade, pushed Traitor back, onto a lower ledge. We then leapt up to the above plateau, seeing the fools standing together, then we said, "Fly." Master and I used a unison of our muscles in this body, moving the sword to send three shock waves at them, devirtualizing all of them. We smirked, in victory, until I notified him from the corner of our shared eyes, that the daughter of Master's creator made a decoy, and that's what we hit. Sending another shock wave from our sword, Master cut off both his and her connection to that tower, by severing the nearby cable. We then floated down to the lower plateau, where our next business was in order.

We looked over the edge. Her sword was falling into the water below, no rocks going to stop her fall. "Why? Why do you do this?" She asked, holding on by one hand. Raising our sword, I said, "Because I do as my Master said. Remember? That's what I told you!" I then cut off a large slab of stone, around her hand, and sent her to fall. The rock fell in and made a small splash. However, she fell in, and a large column of light appeared, signaling her permanent devirtualization and integration into the world's data stream.

* * *

When Master and I got back to the base, which was on a self constructed lava-based sector, I bowed my head before him. "Master. I apologize. We failed because of me." Master put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "I admit that it was my fault, my loyal servant. Had I actually remembered that Hopper's daughter can create things with her mind, I would have taken more time to search for her. Either way, I think I have an excellent plan." I looked up at him, curious, and asked, "What plan, Master?" He looked me in the eyes and said, "I have knowledge that if I send my brain-infiltrator and use it to possess her, I can have her enter in a special code in the towers, causing the entire sector to be erased, permanently. None of their trips back in time can reverse it." I grinned, knowing that Master meant to cause mayhem. "I also want you to train on a Replika." He told me. I looked at him, shocked, and he said, "I want you to be at your strongest, so you will be near impossible to defeat." I nodded, then proceeded to the transporter that sent me to the Forest one.

I got there, and was surrounded by massive trees, and a long sector of narrow, green pathways. I pulled my sword from my sheath, mechanically twisting it in my hand. I heard some static in my ear, where I wore a communicator, in order to be able to get information from Master at all times. I raised my hand to it, and said, "Sir!" "Now, My Servant, I am sending an Armada of almost every single one of my monsters that can traverse in an open air environment. The word that will stop their assault, if necessary, is 'Materia'." Master told me. I saw the wire frame of multiple monsters appear in the air, and I smirked.

* * *

After weeks of fighting Master's standard monsters, and even multiple of his best infiltrators, his Polymorphic Clones. I got my main training from them, having been programmed with all of their originals powers and abilities. During this time, Master sent his infiltrator, to destroy their ability to defend the core of Lyoko, by destroying their ability to transport there. One was even taken out without the aid of the infiltrator. Both Master and I were shocked at this. Then, one day, We managed to destroy everything except for the core, leaving us to attack, since Master's hidden Trojan Horse virus in the supercomputer enabled us to find a code that enabled their virtualization into the core directly.

I stood on guard, ready to **absorb** Master's infiltrator and possess one of them. To our surprise, along with Hopper's daughter, was a boy, with a large sword, and what looked like a flight suit on. We sent out the only monsters able to exist in here, the Creepers, and sent three squadrons to attack them. After the Daughter stopped the automatic timer, We shifted the room to prevent her from accessing the boy. I absorbed Master's best monster, integrating with it, giving it increased strength. We knocked the boy's large sword from his grip, then possessed him. We then fled to another location, to see what Master's control over his body enabled. We then saw him launch a shock wave from his sword, devirtualizing her.

After we destroyed Lyoko, and came back to the base, we had a wriggling prisoner with us. "Let me go!" He screamed, fighting against my grip, which would never let up. I shoved him in a specially made chair, automatically locking him into it, preventing any and all escape. I stared at him, directly in the eyes, and I asked him, "Who do you fight for?" He spat at my face, and said, "You can't control me. I'm a Lyoko Warrior!" "For now." I said. I then forced his eyes open, enabling him to watch, and allowing us to brainwash him. By the time we stopped, I looked at him, and asked again, "Who do you fight for?" He looked at me, with a grin, and said, "Master X.A.N.A, of course."

* * *

We got him into our armory, where we got him changed into a new set of armor, one with a more, darker tone. We were immediately sent to the Desert Replika, in order to train him, and discover his abilities. As soon as we got there, I drew my sword, and pointed it at him. "Draw your weapon." I told him. He held his hand out, and a large cloud of smoke started to come from it. He immediately backed off, so I said, "The smoke conceals your weapon now. Do not fear it." He nodded, then held his hand out again. The smoke appeared again, and almost immediately his massive sword came back, with an almost growth-like pattern above the handle. "Alright. Now, let's see what you can do." I said to him.

He made a ball of smoke appear in his hand, then he tried to have it wrap itself around me, while I simply **Dark Rifted** away. "Nice. Let's see what else you can do." He smirked, then held his sword completely vertical to his front, then instantly disappeared into the ground, in another ball of smoke. He reappeared in front of me, smirking until I tapped him with my sword, signaling that I had known what he could do. "Next time, try doing something like this. **Shadow Sneak**!" I yelled, disappearing into the shadows, jumping to the air above me. When I had stopped, I **Levitated **myself to remain in the air, which he also did, by holding the flat of the blade parallel to him, and aimed at the ground. "Alright, this seems fun. Now, let's see how good you can start swinging that sword." I taunted him, **Dark Rifting **back to the ground. He floated back down, and held it at an angle from his waist, with both hands on the handle. I grinned, flipping my sword to my standard backhand position, and we both charged at each other.


End file.
